Hair
by TeamChaosPrez
Summary: Small thing taking place in my Far Far Away AU.


Hair

A Lapidot Oneshot

 _A/N: I'm supposed to be doing SAT Prep right now, but nah, I'mma write some Lapidot again. This takes place in the Far, Far Away AU when Lapis and Peridot are in the eighth grade._

One thing Lapis Lazuli did not understand was why the girl in her computers class was so obsessed with her hair. She didn't even know the girl's name; if she had ever introduced herself, the swim team captain had been distracted by the yellow-blonde mass done carefully into a triangle-like shape on her head. The huge amount of hair was probably held up by an entire salon's supply of hair products, a small country, and faith. If the bully of the high school – the only female football player in the school's history, Jasper Aggregate – ever so much as glanced at it, the girl would get into a sort of defensive stance; anywhere else, she could take a hit, but oh no, never the hair.

The whole thing was like an entertaining mystery to Lapis. In fact, she was even failing the class, because she was so often thinking about the girl with the big hair or how cute she might be if she got rid of that ridiculous haircut. Of course, she might not have been able to fully understand, considering she rarely even brushed her own dyed-blue hair, but judging from the looks that the girl would often get she wasn't the only one that found it absurd.

In fact, she thought, it was a miracle nobody had messed with it yet. People put things in the English teacher Garnet's massive square-like afro all the time. Even herself Lapis had occasionally woken up after a mid-math nap to find that her blue locks had been messed with. Hair was a popular thing to assault people with at Beach City Community School unless you were Jasper. It wasn't even safe to wear it naturally, and the teachers frequently refused to do a thing about it. Especially the infamous Computers teacher, Green Diamond.

This girl was either brave or stupid for wearing the loudest style she could get her hands on. Lapis figured that it was either the former or some combination of both. She might have approached her, had she more courage and less social anxiety.

It was by some stroke of fate that the teacher announced one day that they were doing group projects, and grabbed Lapis by the elbow in order to pull her over to the very girl she had been focusing on for most of the class period. She figured she could have been a tad less aggressive about it, but that led her to wonder whether she had already repeated it five or six times.

But, Christ, that 'do was even weirder up close. She couldn't find a single stray hair as she studied it, and the girl seemed to be largely focused on whatever she was doing. After some time, she realized she was probably being weird and creepy, so she moved her gaze to look at her new project partner's pale face instead.

 _Shit, she's pretty._ Lapis could feel her tan face heating up as she averted her gaze to her lap, trying to figure out something she could say. Asking about what they were even doing probably would have been a good place to start, but she had been struck dumb and was unable to say anything even remotely logical. So the first thing that popped into her head, she blurted out without a second thought.

"I like your hair."

The other girl quickly turned her gaze to Lapis, looking a bit startled and perhaps slightly confused. The swim captain's face turned an even brighter shade of pink. Of all the stupid, generic things she could have said –

"Thank you." The girl replied calmly, though her cheeks seemed to be turning a bit pink as she turned back to her computer. "It takes forever to get done. Almost as long as it takes to do all the programming for this stupid website project. Honestly, how does she think other people can get it done in a few forty-five minute periods." She shook her head lightly, and Lapis came to the conclusion she was a rambler. "My name's Peridot, by the way."

"Lapis Lazuli." She crossed her thin legs, right over left, and peeked over Peridot's shoulder. Whatever she was doing, it was above and beyond whatever was on the rubric. "What is this website even going to be about? If I'm getting some credit, I might as well know a little bit about it."

"I was going to put you in charge of content. I'm not a very good writer, I just do coding."

Lapis nodded in understanding. She was alright at providing entertaining content, sure, she could do that. She rested her head in her hand and began to think... not realizing that she'd been staring at Peridot again until the geek turned quickly in her seat to stare her down. Blue and green locked momentarily, and Lapis embarrassedly turned away and stared at the clock instead.

She was stuck in this class for twenty more minutes.

"Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" She suddenly blurted, turning beet red as soon as the question had passed her lips.

"... Sure."


End file.
